Endless Summer
is the first half of the forty-fourth episode of Ready Jet Go! (Series) Synopsis Jet is amazed to find out that the entire Earth doesn't have the same season at the same time. So he flies with Sydney and Sean from the northern hemisphere to the southern hemisphere to compare and experience holidays in winter and summer...all in one day! Plot In the beginning of the episode, a snowman head is shown. Jet is trying to lift it up. Sydney, Mindy, and Sean are making a snowman. Jet puts the head on, but then he falls. Sean goes to get a carrot for the snowman's nose. Sunspot comes outside, and is wearing goggles and a duck floatie. He gets on the roof, and tries to do a cannonball. Mindy asks what Sunspot is doing. Sunspot dives into the snow. Jet says that Sunspot is going for a swim in the lake. Sunspot jumps up from the snow and shivers. Jet tells Sunspot that it's winter on Earth, it is too cold to swim, and the lake is covered in ice. Jet thinks that summer will never come back. Sydney explains that winter won't last forever, and that summer will come in a few months. Sydney asks Jet if he remembers about seasons. Jet wonders what they are. Mindy tells him that seasons are winter, spring, summer, and fall. Sydney asks Jet if he remembers when it was Christmas the previous year, and they had to wear hats and coats to stay warm. Mindy adds to that by saying in the spring, rain came and the snow melted, and they wore rain coats and boots and splashed in the puddles. Sydney adds that summer came again, and they didn't have to wear their winter coats anymore because it was so warm. Mindy adds that in the fall, all the leaves fell off the trees. Sydney says that spring will come soon, and that seasons occur in a pattern every year. Jet has no idea what she's talking about. Sunspot shows pictures from Holidays in Boxwood Terrace. Jet recalls doing the pageant, it being snowy outside, and it becoming warm again because they went swimming in the lake. Jet wonders what causes seasons. Mindy thinks she knows, but she doesn't. Sydney struggles to come up with an explanation. A strong gust of wind comes, and Sunspot somehow flies away. In the house, Celery asks Carrot what they are going to do about their new assignment: write an article about summer activities on Earth, and it's not even summer. To make it worse, it is due tomorrow. Carrot sneezes really hard, which knocks him out of his seat. Celery asks him if he's okay. Carrot says he can't breathe through his nose, and he keeps having "face explosions". Sydney, Mindy, Jet, and Sunspot come inside, and Sydney asks Carrot if he has a cold. Celery and Carrot laugh at what she said. Carrot says he's not cold, but overheated. Mindy explains that a cold is when you're sick. Celery says that she thought "cold" meant the opposite of "hot". Sydney explains that a cold is also a name for a kind of sickness that Earthies sometimes get. Jet asks his parents if they know about seasons. Celery says of course, and she and Carrot tell the kids that they need to write a report about summer activities, but it's the middle of winter. Sydney says that it's not winter everywhere, and explains when it is winter in one place, it is summer somehwere else, and vice versa. Jet asks his parents what causes seasons. They're not sure, why seasons happen, just that they do. Mindy thinks that maybe the sun is bigger in the summer, so it's hotter, and smaller in the winter, so it's colder. Sydney thinks that it's summer when the Earth moves closer to the sun, and winter when it gets farther away. Jet gets a big space book that Sean gave him, and finds a page about seasons. Jet explains that the Earth has an imaginary line called an axis, that it spins on, but its axis is tilted to the side, resulting in seasons. Mindy and Sydney don't understand. Celery says that they should do a demonstration to understand it better, and they all cheer. Carrot sneezes again. In the garage, Sunspot inflates into a balloon, representing the Earth. Mindy finds a lantern, to represent the sun. Mindy turns on the lantern, and the lights get turned off. Jet observes that Sunspot is lit up the same from top to bottom. Celery tells Sunspot to lean slightly to one side. Sydney observes that Sunspot's top half is getting more of the light, and thinks that on Earth, that is where summer would be. She is correct. Celery tells Sunspot to move to the other side of the sun, but keep tilted in the same direction. Celery explains that when the Earth travels around to the other side of the sun, the bottom half gets more direct sunlight, so it's summer. The bottom half doesn't recieve as much direct light, so it's colder. This turns out to be great news, as Celery and Carrot can finish the report. They just have to go where it's summer. Carrot sneezes so hard, he actually ends up outside. Celery says that Carrot isn't in any condition to travel, and says that he should stay home and rest. Mindy offers to take care of him. Jet gives Mindy his wristphone, so Jet can call her when he and the other characters find summer. Sydney tells Carrot not to worry, as they will help Celery with the report. Sean comes back with a nose for the snowman. Sean notices everyone in the wagon, and Jet says that they're going to find summer. Sean asks about the snowman, but he gets dragged inside. Sean protests that it is winter, and he's not dressed for summer, but gets interrupted as the takeoff begins, and they blast off into space. In space, Sydney shows the gang a map of the Earth, and points out where Boxwood Terrace is: in North America, in the Northern Hemisphere. Jet figures out that if it is winter in the Northern Hemisphere, it is summer in the Southern Hemisphere. Jet wonders where they could go in the Southern Hemisphere to find some summer. Sunspot spins the globe/map and points towards Australia. The saucer starts flying towards Australia. Sydney says that since Christmas is in a few days, some places on Earth, like Australia, have Christmas during the summer. Sean thinks that it's weird, but fairly guesses that Australians must think that having Christmas in winter is weird. Sydney points out how ridiculous it would be for Santa to deliver presents in shorts and a T-shirt, and they all laugh. Jet asks why is it funny. Back on Earth, Mindy gives Carrot some chicken noodle soup. Her mom always gives her chicken noodle soup when she has a cold. Carrot thanks her, and sips some of the soup. Mindy puts a hot water bottle on Carrot's head. She is not sure what the purpose of it is, but it helps her feel better. Carrot isn't sure if he feels better, but likes the fashion statement it makes. Carrot sneezes chicken noodle soup onto the screen. In Australia, Jet gives Sean and Sydney some Bortronian binoculars to help them get in really close. On an Australian beach, Jet spots people swimming, Sydney spots people wearing shorts and flying kites, and Sean spots water skiing. Celery states that she could write up a really good travel report with all the activities she has spotted. Jet calls Mindy so she can see some summertime. The ringtone wakes Carrot up. Mindy greets them, and Carrot asks if they found summer. Mindy and Carrot look at the beach. Mindy says she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes, and says she can't believe she's seeing snow on the ground in Boxwood Terrace, and people surfing in the ocean in Australia. Celery decides to set the saucer down so the kids can go for a swim. The gang gets back on Earth, and describe what they saw at the beach. Sean says he saw a palm tree decorated for Christmas, and a surfing Santa Claus. Mindy says that a surfing Santa Claus is silly. They got to make a sand saucer in summer, and a snowman in winter, on the same day. Celery tells Carrot that they have gathered a lot of information for their report. Carrot speaks with a thermometer in his mouth, and no one understands what he said. Sunspot gives Mindy a seashell, and says it's perfect for the snowman's nose. Sean angrily throws the carrot away. Carrot sneezes one final time, which blows Sunspot out of the house, ending the episode. Characters *Jet Propulsion *Sean Rafferty *Sydney Skelley *Mindy Melendez *Sunspot *Carrot Propulsion *Celery Propulsion *Face 9000 (cameo) Songs *Takeoff! Learning Goals This episode teaches about: * Seasons, and why they happen * Hemispheres Trivia *The footage of the kids buckling up in the takeoff sequence is re-animated, with the characters wearing their winter clothes buckling up. *It is implied that this episode takes place one year after Holidays in Boxwood Terrace. **Sunspot even shows some pictures from that episode on his tablet at one point. **The characters wear the same coats that they wore in that episode. *This is the second episode to be written by Christie Insley, the first being ''The Mindysphere''. *This is the first episode in which the characters go to another country. In this episode, the characters go to Australia to experience summer. *This is the first episode where a character gets sick, the character in question being Carrot. *This episode reveals that Mindy is in preschool. *'Error': When Mindy is sitting on Carrot, her denim shorts are the same color as her leggings. *The episode's plot is a reference to the 1964 documentary film, The Endless Summer, which focuses on two surfer dudes traveling to the Southern Hemisphere in search of an "endless summer", similar to what happened in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jet-Focus Episodes